Secrets Of Mystical Scars
by Hi Mizu Yokai
Summary: Amelia Rose it's some ordindary girl. She's a rare demon that only comes out when her ring comes off, not only that she's very suicidal. Everyday it's a different problem and she can't handle them. Finally she meets someone special, someone worth stay ali
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets Of Mystical Scars**_

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are in the anime/manga who are included in this fanfic. All i own is Amelia Rose, Mrs. Crystal Meki(or Mrs. Rose), Mr. David Meki, Michael Rose, and some other OCs that may happen to appear in this story. Also I do not own ANY of the lyrics that will be used..**_

_**I do however own the poetry that some of the characters may read during this...And I please ask of you to NOT pirate any of it..Please ask me if you wish to use them, I am sure I will not mind if you do, but ask first. After that being said...Have fun reading this story.. :-)..**_

_**If you have any questions please email me at and/or Teen and up**_

_**Reason for rating Cutting, verbal/physical abuse, some of the lyrical reasons also..And more..**_

_**Pairing(s) Sesshomaru/Amelia this is the only one I will actually focus on the most..I may add some more to my interest if you ask of it..)**_

_**¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨**_

_**FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO**_

_"No! Leave her alone," a little girl yelled as a man bent over her mother. "She didn't break the glass! I did. Just leave her alone." Tears started to run down the girl's cheeks as the man stood up all the way and grinned at her._

_"Good girl, a very good girl, for being honest. Now come on over to daddy, my precious little girl," the man held out his hand as the little girl walked over to him slowly trying to wipe away her tears._

_"Leave my daughter alone, you bastard. I told you already I was the one who broke the glass! Amelia was still outside playing with Michael," the woman grabbed the man's leg trying to plea with him to leave Amelia alone. Finally getting sick of the mother's attempt for him to Amelia alone, he turned and slapped the woman across the face._

_"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO YOU WHORE! Crystal you will learn who is superior me, or you, a little tiny pathetic ant," the man laughed as Crystal laid on the floor with no movement, only short rasp breaths. Turning around to face Amelia, what he saw was unexpected, Amelia was there holding a knife and charging to him, he tried to twist himself out of the way but it wasn't any good, she stabbed him in his lung._

_"Don't you ever, ever, ever hurt my mommy ever again, you, you, you, fucker," Amelia whispered as she watched him fall over on his back quietly walking up to him and stabbing him in the chest before he had a chance to attack her. Blood spurted everywhere as she stood up to go over to her mother._

_"Mummy..are you ok? Mummy," Amelia yelled running up to her mother. Tears started to run down her face as she realized that her mother was bleeding to death. _

_"My darling Amelia, take off your ring for me, baby. Don't tell me know just do it," Crystal said as she coughed up blood. Little Amelia carefully took her onyx diamond ring that had little red spots that looked like eyes on it. _

_As soon as she took the ring off a bright light of silver and black surrounded them. After, the light dispersed Amelia was no longer human and she no longer looked the same. Her hair turned from ebony to a light purple, her eyes from dark chocolatey brown to an icy blue colour, and her face now had a small rose the colour of baby blue engulfed in purple flame. _

_She was a demon, and not just any demon, she was the rarest._

_"Mum...what am I?"_

_**¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨**_

_I'm sorry that this chapter is sooo short but I wanted to cut it off there..for a cliffy..hehe Flames are welcomed..I do not care for them but they are of course welcomed.. Oh and this is when Amelia was 6 years of age in the next chapter she will be 16 years of age..So yeah.. _

_Hi Mizu YokaiFire Water Demon_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Secrets of Mystical Scars_**

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are in the anime/manga who are included in this fanfic. All i own is Amelia Rose, Mrs. Crystal Meki(or Mrs. Rose), Mr. David Meki, Michael Rose, and some other OCs that may happen to appear in this story. Also I do not own ANY of the lyrics that will be used..**_

_**I do however own the poetry that some of the characters may read during this... And I please ask of you to NOT pirate any of it.. Please ask me if you wish to use them, I am sure I will not mind if you do, but ask first. After that being said... Have fun reading this story.. :-)..**_

_**If you have any questions please email me at or add me if you like on yahoo. :D**_

_** Rating : Teen and up**_

_**Reason for rating Cutting, verbal/physical abuse, some of the lyrical reasons also..And more..**_

_**Pairing(s) Sesshomaru/Amelia this is the only one I will actually focus on the most..I may add some more to my interest if you ask of it..)**_

**_Thanks for the review White Alchemist Taya! Anything you want added to this story?_**

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

_**Flashback to last chapter..**_

_"Mummy..are you ok? Mummy," Amelia yelled running up to her mother. Tears started to run down her face as she realized that her mother was bleeding to death. _

_"My darling Amelia, take off your ring for me, baby. Don't tell me know just do it," Crystal said as she coughed up blood. Little Amelia carefully took her onyx diamond ring that had little red spots that looked like eyes on it. _

_As soon as she took the ring off a bright light of silver and black surrounded them. After, the light dispersed Amelia was no longer human and she no longer looked the same. Her hair turned from ebony to a light purple, her eyes from dark chocolatey brown to an icy blue colour, and her face now had a small rose the colour of baby blue engulfed in purple flame. _

_She was a demon, and not just any demon, she was the rarest._

_"Mum...what am I?"_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

****Awaking from being quiescent, an ebony haired girl opened her eyes to the brightness of the morning sun.

'_Why do I even bother waking up everymorning..It's all the same..more pain, more scars, more broken bones, and most of more questions,_' she sighed as she uncovered herself and got out of bed. Smiling down at her wrist.. ' _Happily I see the scar and more and more my fears are more afar.'_

The fresh scar that was carved into her skin was a word she was called regularly, "Whore." Quickly getting dressed she ran down the strairs only to find something that didn't shock her anymore. Her foster mother was bent over a desk while some local crack dealer fucked her from the backside.

'Why does she have to do this shit all the time? Why can't she just go out and buy the crack instead of giving herself out that way,' Amelia thought as she walked past her giving her a fake smile.

On her way to the outside world, Amelia stumbled across a little fox demon boy with red hair and turquoise eyes crying as he hold onto a scraped knee with one hand and a cut hand open outwards. Slowly she walked over to the little boy, "Add some pressure to the cut."

He looked up at her with scared eyes, "W-who are y-you? Y-you're human! Get away from me," the little boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shut up with you? You act as if I'm some big ole' monster that's going to eat you alive. There's no reason to worry about that because even if I was a cannibal, I highly doubt you'd be tastey," Amelia said roughly to the little boy. "Now what's your name?"

"My names Shippo..not that it's any of your business."

"Well it is if you don't want me to hit you on your head and give you something else to cry about. Anyways, my names Amelia. Nice to meet you now stay still so I can bandage you up."

After a few minutes of yelling and bandaging from Amelia's side and crying and biting on Shippo's, everything was done and she asked him what had happened.

"My step-sister's boyfriend pushed me on the ground for being in his way," Shippo said while chewing on a lollipop.

"What did your step-sister do after that?"

"She just laughed and told him how hilarous he was."

Anger reached in the pit of Amelia's soul as she twisted her hands into a tight fist.

"Shippo get your whiney ass over here and quit being a baby," a voice yelled from across the street. It was a girl problay around the same as Amelia. Her hair was the colour of a raven's feather and her eyes brown. She looks horribly slutish with a small tanktop that stopped midway on her stomach, her skirt, which you really couldn't call it a skirt more like a ripped fabric that wouldn't even cover half of the girl's breast, was the colour of light pink. In Amelia's opinion, she was just plainly unclassy and would rival and beat her foster mother's whoreish reputation.

"Who's that Shippo," Amelia asked hushly.

"That's my step-sister..Kikyo," Shippo whispered as another body walked up and snaked his arm around the girl's waist, "And that's her boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Shippo stay right there," Amelia rose from her spot beside Shippo and set her backpack down. Slowly she progressed over across the street. She smiled wickedly as she started to take the her ring off her finger.

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

_**Hehe..Do you like the story? If you do Review about it if you don't do the same! haha..Anyways hope you enjoyed this so far..**_

_**Hi Mizu Yokai (Fire Water Demon)**_


	3. IMPORTANT

Sorry for this stupid idiotic Author note! But, I'm in terrible need for someone to help me write my stories, or help me proofread them and correct somethings! I would very much appriciate it! And if any of you want to, I'll give you all the credit for what you've done! Please help me someone :D...Please and thank you!

Hi Mizu Yokai..

P.S...Sorry again for this really ignorant chapter! but it's very important!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secrets of Mystical Scars**_

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are in the anime/manga who are included in this fanfic. All i own is Amelia Rose, Mrs. Crystal Meki(or Mrs. Rose), Mr. David Meki, Michael Rose, and some other OCs that may happen to appear in this story. Also I do not own ANY of the lyrics that will be used..**_

_**I do however own the poetry that some of the characters may read during this... And I please ask of you to NOT pirate any of it.. Please ask me if you wish to use them, I am sure I will not mind if you do, but ask first. After that being said... Have fun reading this story.. :-)..**_

_**If you have any questions please email me at or add me if you like on yahoo (pixelatedpoison666) . :D**_

_**Rating : Teen and up**_

_**Reason for rating Cutting, verbal/physical abuse, some of the lyrical reasons also..And more..**_

_**Pairing(s) Sesshomaru/Amelia this is the only one I will actually focus on the most..I may add some more to my interest if you ask of it..)**_

_**Thanks for the review White Alchemist Taya once again:) Anyways..I can't kill her..yet..I'll just rough her up a bit..and don't say no offense to me..I hate her too:D Anyways..thanks again!**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

_After a few minutes of yelling and bandaging from Amelia's side and crying and biting on Shippo's, everything was done and she asked him what had happened._

_"My step-sister's boyfriend pushed me on the ground for being in his way," Shippo said while chewing on a lollipop._

_"What did your step-sister do after that?"_

_"She just laughed and told him how hilarous he was."_

_Anger reached in the pit of Amelia's soul as she twisted her hands into a tight fist._

_"Shippo get your whiney ass over here and quit being a baby," a voice yelled from across the street. It was a girl problay around the same as Amelia. Her hair was the colour of a raven's feather and her eyes brown. She looks horribly slutish with a small tanktop that stopped midway on her stomach, her skirt, which you really couldn't call it a skirt more like a ripped fabric that wouldn't even cover half of the girl's breast, was the colour of light pink. In Amelia's opinion, she was just plainly unclassy and would rival and beat her foster mother's whoreish reputation._

_"Who's that Shippo," Amelia asked hushly._

_"That's my step-sister..Kikyo," Shippo whispered as another body walked up and snaked his arm around the girl's waist, "And that's her boyfriend Inuyasha."_

_"Shippo stay right there," Amelia rose from her spot beside Shippo and set her backpack down. Slowly she progressed over across the street. She smiled wickedly as she started to take the her ring off her finger._

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

"Hey you bitch! You think it's so hilarous when little kids fall down and get abused? Well let's see how much you like it," Amelia yelled as she was almost next to her. Slipping the ring totally off her skinney finger a bright light engulfed her and made the others squint just to keep their vision.

"What the hell was that," Kikyo's boyfriend, Inuyasha screamed out of fear and confusion. His eyes were wide and as were everybody's else as they all thought she was human.. This was clearly confusing. Quickly speeding up in her walking she was infront of Kikyo in half a second, and quickly punched her in the face making her fall to the ground before anybody could catch her. Amelia walked over to Kikyo's side and started to kick her in the side.

Finally after a few broken bones were broken and was heard snapping, a man pulled Amelia off of Kikyo and dragged her away from the two. Amelia turned around sharply to see a very hot demon. His hair was the colour of a silver coin and his eyes the colour of gold. He had a purple first quarter moon on his forehead and two maroon stripes on both cheeks. To Amelia he was down right sexy.

(A/N sorry for the intrusion but if I made a mistake on something in my description on Sesshomaru's face or whatever please tell me so I can correct the problem!)

"What do you think you were doing attacking this human and mutt," the handsome demon said with ice freezing his words. He wouldn't let her go until she gave him an answer.

"Let me the fuck go or I'll take my anger out on you," Amelia said smirking as if she had won, but, she was sadly mistaken.

" I will do no such thing, and I would actually love to see you try and do something of the sort," he smirked, he had won this battle.

Reaching her arm back as good as she can she brought her fist forward and hit the man in the jaw making him let go of her and to stumble. She may have not won this battle, but, she was going to win this war.

" I-i can't believe you hit Lord Sesshomaru," a little brown headed girl came as she looked up at Amelia with pure angry passion in her eyes.

" L-l-lord," was all Amelia could say.

759437597093575397779379759075097975947594750

I hope you like this... I totally forgot about this chapter and I found it while I was going though my files hehe... So yeah...that's the reason for not updating.. :-D Thanks for the reviews if there was any? Sorry if it's short... I'm having a bit of writer's block :-D Next chapter will be longer much longer!

Hi Mizu Yokai 88 Fire Water Demon 88


End file.
